Scooby Doo and the Ghost in the Pantry
by Evil-Queen-Charlotte
Summary: Third story of my 13 One Shots of Halloween. Late at night, head chef Sara was cleaning the kitchen when things started to happen. The next day Mystery, Inc. showed up to help solve the problem but can they with so much food around?


2. Scooby-Doo and the Ghost in the Pantry

Dinner service went very well that night. All the chefs were proud of what they had accomplished. They had only been opened two weeks, and strange things had been happening around the kitchen, but tonight there was nothing wrong.

"Okay, everyone, since things went so well tonight, you guys get to all go home early. I will clean up," said the head chef. Everyone cheered and happily left.

The head chef started cleaning up the kitchen, doing dishes and what not when she heard a creak. So looked behind her and saw the pantry door open. She walked over and closed it before going back to cleaning a pot. She heard another creak and looked again. Nothing had changed. She was confused but shrugged it off and was about to pick up her drying towel when it floated up into the air. She was shocked and backed away from it.

"Who's here?" she asked looking around. The towel started to float around before it just flew under the pantry door. Confused, the chef walked over to the pantry. She carefully opened the door and before she could see anything she was pelted with fruits and vegetables. She quickly closed the door and backed away. What was going on?

She called the owner but they weren't pick up. She looked around and saw that the kitchen was reasonably clean so she grabbed her things and quickly left. She had to talk to the owner about this as soon as possible.

"You were pelted with fruits and vegetables?" asked the owner after her head chef retold the events that happened last night.

"Yes, it kind of hurt, I took a potato to the stomach," said the chef.

"Wow, and you say that weird things had been happening in the kitchen these past weeks too?" she asked.

"Yes," said the chef, "normally I wouldn't care, but it's time something is done. I can't run my kitchen like this."

"You're right. I'll call someone," said the owner.

"Who? Ghostbusters?" asked the chef joking.

"Close," said the owner. The chef gave her a weird look before heading back into the kitchen where the other chefs were finishing up the cleaning.

"Do any of you see it?" asked Fred as he drove the Mystery van down the street. All of them had their eyes peeled looking for the restaurant. They had received an ergent call that morning from the owner and headed their pronto, they just hadn't told Shaggy nor Scooby where they were going.

"There it is!" said Daphne pointing to the restaurant and Fred pulled in and parked.

"Like, you never said we were going to a restaurant. Wait- the food isn't haunted is it?" asked Shaggy.

"No, Shaggy," said Velma as they got out. Shaggy looked at Scooby before rushing out of the van and into the restaurant before anyone could blink.

"This will be interesting," said Daphne. They walked in and the owner greeted them.

"Mystery Inc. thank you for coming at such short notice. I'm Nancy the owner, Nancy Dubois," she said shaking their hands.

"Like where's the food?" asked Shaggy looking around.

"Rood, rood!" agreed Scooby shaking his head.

"Why don't you follow me and you can order something while I explain what has been happening," she said and led them to a table. They sat down and a waiter came by to take their orders.

"Thank you Michael. Can you tell Sara to come out for a moment?" asked Nancy, "thanks." Michael left and Nancy turned to the group.

"Who's Sara?" asked Fred.

"My head chef, she knows everything that goes on in the kitchen, and that is where all this has been happening," said Nancy. They nodded and waited. Soon Sara walked out holding a tray of appetizers and set it down in front of them and sat down next to Nancy. There was apaused before Velma noticed something about the appetizers.

"Jinkies," she said staring at it.

"What?" asked everyone looking at it.

"The food is still there," she said.

"Yes?" asked Sara confused, looking at Nancy before looking back at the others.

"Shaggy and Scbooy haven't inhaled it yet," she said. Everyone looked at them and they were staring at Sara.

"What?" asked Sara staring back at them.

"Like, hi," said Shaggy.

"Hi," said Sara.

"Oh brother," said Daphne.

"Well since it is still here," said Fred and he grabbed one of the fried artichoke hearts, "this is really good." The others nodded and grabbed some as well. Shaggy and Scooby just continued to stare until Velma waved some calamari in their face and they came back to Earth and noticed the food.

"So can you tell us what exactly has been happening?" asked Velma as turned to Sara.

She sighed and started her tale once more. When she finished she looked at all of them.

"How horrible. Being attacked by food," said Shaggy, Sara smiled at him and nodded.

"If I had to guess, it seems you have a poltergeist," she said.

"You mean, like 'they're here!' type of poltergeist where or more like Peeves from Harry Potter?" asked Sara.

"Peeves," said Fred immediately and Velma looked at him, "what I like Harry Potter."

"How do we get rid of it?" asked Nancy.

"We'll come back tonight and observe the dinner service. We'll see what happens and take action form there," said Velma.

"Good plan," nodded Fred.

"Now lunch?" asked Daphne looking over the menu.

"We'll have it all," said Shaggy already handing the menu's back.

"All?" asked Sara shocked.

"They like food," explained Daphne.

"Then I like them," said Sara picking up the now empty appetizer dish.

"And our compliments to the chef," said Velma. Sara nodded and headed back into the kitchen.

"She rikes rus!" said Scooby, Shaggy nodded and they stared at the kitchen doors while the others just laughed.

Dinner service began and Sara looked over at her chefs as she got the first ticket. She glanced over at Fred and Daphne who were acting as a special couple who got to eat in the kitchen. Velma was dressed up like a dishwasher, and Scooby and Shaggy were stationed in the dining room in case anything happened out there.

"Apps. Two artichoke, one tomato. Entrée, one chicken, one lamb, one burger," ordered Sara getting back into the grove of things.

"Chef!" shouted the other chefs and everyone got back to work. Things were going smoothly as more and more tickets arrive; Sara was able to recognize when it was Shaggy and Scooby's table, they just ordered the same thing from lunch.

Velma was keeping a look out, while it looked more like Fred and Daphne really were on a date. It was about halfway through service when she heard loud banging coming from inside the pantry.

"Fred! Daphne!" she yelled. They looked at her then made her way over to her. They cracked the door open and all of a sudden a bag of rice landed on top of them.

"Whoa, food fight," said Fred as Sara came over and helped them.

"That must have hurt," said Sara as the three got up.

"A bit, but it was worth it, look," said Velma as she held her camera out, "I got a shot of our ghost before the rice came flying.

"It looks like a person wearing a cape with a lame Halloween mask on," said Sara.

"Another man in a mask huh?" asked Daphne.

"Well why don't we just go in and get them now?" asked Fred ready to go in.

"You want to get hit by another bag of rice be my guest," said Daphne.

"Oh come on, it's just rice," he said and opened the door. No one was in there. They searched around but there was no one there.

"Is there a basement or something?" asked Velma searching.

"No," said Sara.

"Oh, that's weird," said Fred.

"Sara, hurry up!" yelled her sous-chef. She sighed and got back to work.

"Come on guys, let's let service end then we'll check this out," said Fred. They waited till all the customers came back and Shaggy and Scooby managed to waddle their way to the kitchen, they were so full of food.

"You guys must win a lot of food competitions," said Sara as she gave them some ginger ale.

"We wouldn't know, never been in one," said Shaggy sipping his ginger ale.

"I'm going to go check the pantry. Would it be okay if we took the food out?" asked Velma.

"Just be careful with it," said Sara. She stood in the back while Velma, Fred, and Daphne all checked the pantry over.

"Hey guys I think I found something," said Daphne as she looked at a shelf in the back. She pushed a knot in the wood and a back door opened.

"What's on the other side of this wall?" asked Fred. Sara thought for a moment before pulling a confused face.

"Nancy's office. It's always locked and only she can go in there. It's where she sorts out the money," said Sara, "she couldn't know about this could she?"

They walked into the office and started searching it and there was nothing. That's when the pantry door slammed shut and Sara checked it before seeing it was locked.

"Maybe Shaggy and Scooby can get help," said Velma, "what were they doing last?"

"Food coma," said Sara.

"Well at least I'm not the only damsel in the distress," said Daphne and everyone gave her a look, "I'm not."

It was a little while later. Velma had tried everything to get out but to no avail. They had tried waking up Shaggy and Scooby but to their knowledge that didn't work. Daphne just pouted and Fred stood there in the 'think' position.

Sara was bored out of her mind so she started pounding her head on the pantry door. She kept doing that and noticed the door was shaking. She did it harder and soon the door fell down and the others looked at her.

"Nice," was all Fred could say. That's when they saw a cloaked figure by Shaggy and Scooby. They tackled the figure and that woke up Scooby and Shaggy. Sara removed the mask and saw it was Nancy.

"Why?" asked Sara confused.

"I know why," said Velma, "when you locked us up I noticed your finance records. Your restaurant had a few shaky first weeks. You knew Scooby and Shaggy ate like animals so if you brought us here you knew they would have to buy a lot of food. That's also why you put laxatives in their food, but you missed dinner so you were trying to do that right now." She took the bottle out of Nancy's hand.

"You knew this would help business," said Velma.

"And I would have gotten away with it too if it wasn't for you meddling kids," she said.

"That doesn't make any sense you knew they were problem solvers and you invited them here. You should have known," said Sara now confused.

"I asked them to solve the ghost problem. I thought you had all gone home by now," said Nancy confused, and wait, when did you get locked in the office?"

"You mean you didn't lock us in the pantry?" asked Fred.

"No, I was out most of the evening I ran out of laxatives and couldn't find any in the pantry," she said.

"Then what did?" asked Daphne. They all looked to the pantry and saw a bright light shining out of it. Their eyes went wide and they all ran for it.

"Want to get dinner sometime?" asked Shaggy as he ran with Sara.

"Now's not the time!" she said.

"Ghost!" said Fred and they high tailed it out of there and into the Mystery Van.

"Well this has never happened before," said Velma.

"So what are you going to do about it?" asked Sara, "I can't have a ghost in my kitchen. Not to mention I have to fix the pantry door."

"Get an exorcist," said Daphne.

"So we're going through the classic Halloween movies here, first Poltergeist, now Exorcist," said Sara.

"When does Freddie Kreuger arrive?" asked Shaggy scared and looking around.

"I called an exorcist just needs to know the address," said Velma.

"Um, 0813 Elm Street," said Sara.

"Relm reet?" asked Scooby who looked at Shaggy and ducked.

"Oh come on, let's just get rid of this ghost," said Nancy.

"First we have to drop you off at the police station," said Fred and they drove off into the night.

"Maybe we took it too far, Jason" said Michael the waiter now wearing a hockey mask.

"It's Halloween," said Jason the sous-chef now turning the flood light off in the pantry.

A/n: Okay here is my Scooby-Doo one. I wanted to have fun with this one. It doesn't quite flow so well but I love it anyway. Oh and if anyone is wondering the numbers 0813 is a date. This year on August 13th was a Friday. Thanks for reading. Check out my profile to find out what story I will be writing next.

-Charlotte


End file.
